Fangtasia
by melissakay
Summary: There's a new dancer at Fangtasia. Will Eric keep her as human for his own use, or turn her so they can spend eternity together?


**Working title – Fangtasia**

**Slash/Fanfic/Erotica**

**Rated MA**

From the moment I laid eyes on him I _knew_ he was trouble. Just the way he sat in his chair suggested boredom, arrogance, and a sense of entitlement. One long leg was stretched out in front of him, alluringly wrapped in black canvas. On his impressive upper body he wore a simple black singlet that showed off broad shoulders and arms that were roped with muscle, yet he didn't look overdone, like a bodybuilder. An ankh hung around his neck. I doubted it was silver. It was much more likely to be a benign white gold, or pewter. But regardless, it served its purpose, dragging my eyes down to his chest, where it sat beguilingly, just at the edge of heaven.

I gulped, tried not to stare but boy, was it hard! The guy was as close to physical perfection as you could get, if you like your men tall, dark blonde and Nordic looking. Personally I'd always been more attracted to brunettes but I couldn't ignore the incredible blue of his eyes, or the sensuous curve of his full-but-not-too-full lips. Blonde stubble grazed his cleft chin, softening it a little. It was then that I realised my own chin was drooping, as I gazed at him like a child at the sight of the Myer Christmas windows.

'He's gorgeous, isn't he' murmured someone at my left elbow. I turned to see a blonde waitress with skin like the narrow strip of leather she wore; that passed for a skirt.

A white shirt was gaping open in front to reveal a hot pink bra, and tied up below to accentuate an over-tanned midriff. Her face was all angles, and as brown and weather-beaten as the rest of her.

I nodded in agreement, although I was embarrassed to admit as much.

'Who is he?'

'He owns this place' the woman said. 'His name's Eric'.

Oh… so _this_ is who I had to see about the job? Great, just terrific! How was I supposed to act confident in front of the likes of _him_?

'Are you the new dancer?'

I nodded. 'Well… hopefully' I added. 'What sort of dancing do you have here? I do burlesque, jazz, a bit of modern – Pussy Cat Dolls style'.

'Pole dancing, mostly' the waitress said, with a shrug. 'And you better not mind doing it half naked, or as close to'. She surveyed my assets, which were wrapped in a black lace top. 'He'll like you. He likes tits. And you look like you've got great tits'.

I was so used to the open sexuality of the industry that this comment didn't shock me at all. 'Thanks' I said. 'So… do I just go up and introduce myself, or what?'

'Oh no, you have to talk to Pam first' the woman said. 'She'll handle the introductions. If you don't do it that way, he's likely to think you've come to offer yourself to him'.

I stifled a salacious grin. 'And that's a bad thing?'

The woman looked wary. 'You're not one of those fang-bangers, are you? Because frankly, they creep me out'.

'No' I said. 'I'm Christina. What's your name? You know, in case we end up colleagues'.

'Ginger' she said, and took the hand I offered. Her handshake was like a limp fish.

'Ginger'.

We both turned at the voice with the strong Southern accent. A blonde woman (God were there any stereotypical black-haired, pale skinned Goths in this place? I felt like I'd gone through a door and landed in California; or Sweden) decked out in a pink cardigan, black skirt and pink stilettos surveyed me with a pair of icy blue eyes. 'Who is this?'

'This is Christina' said Ginger, a sycophantic and slightly frenzied look entering her green gold eyes. 'She's auditioning for the dancing spot'.

'Oh really?' Pam had me sized up in seconds flat. 'I'll have to stick around for that'.

The woman didn't even have to speak for me to know what she was about. It was all in the way she looked at me. I cringed, inwardly. Nothing against lesbians, I'm just not one of them.

'Will you introduce her to Eric? You know, so he doesn't… um…'

'Send her packing? Doubtful'. Pam uttered. To me she said, 'Follow me. And let me do all the talking. Unless he addresses you directly'.

What, is he some kind of vampire royalty, I wanted to ask. Weren't vamps supposed to be incredibly pale, with _dark_ hair, and mesmerising eyes? Actually this Eric _did _have that going for him. The closer we got, as we wound our way around empty tables (it was close to closing time), the harder it was to pull away from his gaze.

'This is Christina' Pam purred. 'She's come to dance for us'.

'Show her where the dressing room is' Eric replied, in a voice like the smoothest Scotch, with a bit of a rough edge. He'd leaned toward Pam, who'd climbed the steps to be at his side, but hadn't taken his eyes off me. It was, frankly, unnerving. But I could put up with as much staring as he wanted to dish out, if I got to listen to that voice all day! (or should I say, night).

Pam walked down the steps as gracefully as she'd ascended them, which was a talent in those heels, and took me by the arm. 'I'm to show you where to get dressed' she informed me, as if I hadn't heard what Eric had said. 'There's a whole bunch of stuff you can wade through. See what you like'.

She was right. A rack of stage costumes revealed delights in leather, lace, satin and silk lingerie, corsets, garter belts and PVC playsuits that brought to mind Catwoman. I couldn't imagine how hard something like that would be to dance in, so gave it a wide berth. Finally, I found something more my style – a pale pink corset and panty set with black lace trim. It would set off my olive skin and dark hair just perfectly, and like a dream it was even in my size!

Thankfully Pam allowed me to get dressed in private, although for a minute there I thought she wasn't going to. Minutes later I walked out in full regalia to an almost empty house, which was a relief. As much as I had confidence in my abilities, I really didn't feel like auditioning in front of a crowd. Having Eric's intense blue eyes on me was nerve-wracking, enough, thank you very much!

'Very nice' he said, and I shivered inwardly at his unbroken stare. I knew you shouldn't look vamps in the eyes, because they can glamour you, and get you to do what they want (which in most cases was to feed off you, and sometimes fuck you while they're at it) but I couldn't help it. It probably sounds like a horrible cliché, but his gaze was hypnotic. I literally couldn't – and didn't want to – look away.

'Well' he said, in that voice that made certain body parts ache, 'Show us what you've got'.

Some exotic dancers say that the way they manage to do what they do is to block out the audience and imagine one person they'd like to dance for, and give their all to that person. Some just go to another place in their minds completely. Speaking for myself, having not been in this business for very long, I tend to pick out the best looking guy in the audience and imagine that the pole is his body, before I proceed to wrap myself around it. Well, the best looking guy in the room – the _only_ guy in the room, now that it was closing time – was a big, blonde vampire of indeterminate age, and what if I didn't impress him? Would he feed from me? Would he _kill_ me?

After gyrating for what seemed like ages but was probably only a couple of minutes, I saw him gesture to me with a crooked finger. He was still sitting on his throne in the same manner as before, but luckily for me he looked less bored now.

I put a hand to my décolletage as if to say, "Me?" and he nodded, a corner of his lips turning upward, revealing a rakish grin that was incredibly sexy.

I gulped and let go of the pole, approaching the club owner on trembling legs. Suddenly his blue eyes flickered to the side. 'Pam, you can leave us now'.

'Oh' said his offsider. 'I was enjoying that'.

'I'm sure you were. But the show's over'.

Pam made an indignant noise and shouldered her expensive leather handbag. 'I'm going to find me dinner' she said. 'Have fun'.

Eric looked back at me; that grin still on his face. 'I'm sure we can manage that'.

I tried to let out my next breath nonchalantly but it came out sounding like I'd been holding it for the entirety of my dance. He raised an eyebrow.

'Are you nervous?'

I nodded. I didn't know what else to say.

'Just relax. Come here'.

I tried to will my legs to stop shaking but they just would not quit. I don't know why - it's not like I haven't met vampires before. My own cousin's dating one. She says he likes to bite her during sex and she loves it. She also says that vampire sex is the best she's ever had. And my cousin, well… she's been around a bit, so she'd know.

I stopped as I reached his feet, not quite daring to go any further. He drew his legs in so that I could get closer, but I couldn't make myself move.

'You've given a lap-dance before, I assume?' he asked.

I nodded, and gulped. My throat had suddenly gone very dry!

'So' he said, taking out a billfold from the front pocket of his pants and reeling off a couple of greenbacks, 'Indulge me'.

I never felt more like an inexperienced teenager in my life. Leaning over him I stroked his thighs, from knee to hip, feeling the hard muscles flex at my touch. Climbing onto his lap slowly, I let my chest dangle close to his face, and clutched his shoulder for balance. Once I was set, I writhed against him, my hands playing in the hair at the nape of his neck, my lips close to his ear. When I felt that he liked what I was doing – in the literal sense – I kissed his earlobe and the side of his neck directly beneath it. Keeping my lips there, I marvelled at the coolness of his skin. A human man would have been warm; and I would have felt his pulse under my lips. Of course there was no pulse to be felt here.

But that didn't mean he was a dead fish. Oh no! His huge hands encircled my waist, controlling the tempo of my gyrations. I was starting to feel a little warm myself, flushed in the cheeks and across my chest. The constant rubbing of satin against canvas was causing a friction that mimicked sex and I began to feel a little lightheaded. God, I thought; Am I having an orgasm _already_? We've barely touched!

One of his hands left my waist and slipped down between our bodies. I thought he was setting himself free when I felt fingers slip inside my underwear. My face burned when I realised what he was doing. But _god_ it felt good! I leaned back, giving him some elbow room, and let out a shuddering sigh. One of my hands was still buried in his hair but as heat started to spread through my limbs it dropped onto his shoulder. My thighs were weak and rubbery, and I needed to brace myself against something. He was the sturdiest thing around, besides the chair!

My eyes found his and locked on as he unzipped his jeans and guided my free hand to his penis. He was long and hard, and as the palm of my hand grazed his shaft he closed his eyes. I don't think I've ever whipped my knickers off so fast in my life!

Kissing him hungrily, I abandoned any and all propriety and impaled myself on him. The feeling of him inside me, filling me up completely, was almost more than I could take in one hit!

He pulled me to him, wrapping his strong arms around the small of my back as we kissed, as if he was worried I'd try to get away. He needn't have bothered – I wasn't going anywhere! I did try to move my hips back and forth though, but he stopped me, and took my chin in his hand, making me meet his gorgeous blue eyes. 'Just stop for a second' he whispered. 'There's no rush'.

Oh good, I thought, because I could stay here all night, and most of the next day, too – but I knew that wasn't possible. He'd have to go to ground eventually. I almost missed him just thinking about it!

His tongue swirled in my mouth; then left it completely, his lips making their way down my chin to my throat and then my chest. Leaning back slightly, I let him pull the laces on my corset at the back, until it was loose enough to allow my assets to spill from the cups. Eric's eyes widened, and he whispered, 'Nice'. Feeling brazen, I took one of his hands and folded it around my right breast. His cold skin made my nipple stand to attention straight away. He brushed it with his thumb; then pulled me closer again, close enough for his mouth to find my breast. I closed my eyes and reminded myself to breathe. Suddenly it seemed as though I was floating, but when I opened my eyes, I realised he'd just picked me up like I was made of nothing, and carried me across the empty room to a table down the back, in one of the booths, my legs wrapped around his waist. I'd heard a lot about vampire strength, but I'd never experienced it first hand until now. He laid me down on the table and stood between my thighs.

'Take your top off' I told him, cheekily. Hell, if I was going to have this vantage point, I might as well make the most of it! He smirked and ripped off his black singlet. Okay, I'm gonna get purple here, just a warning to y'all because this guy had the most incredibly beautiful upper body I've ever seen on a guy. Not too buff but definitely not weedy, his chest was almost completely smooth apart from a few sparse hairs and his abs were ripped. He noticed me checking him out and grinned, again.

'You like what you see?'

God, _do_ I! I wanted to say, but didn't want to appear too enthusiastic. 'Yeah' I said. So hurry up and fuck me, already, I thought, wrapping my legs tighter around his waist.

As if reading my mind, he gripped my hips and began to move, not just thrusting blindly but with a purpose – long, slow strokes that built a fire in my belly that spread to my thighs and outward, all over my body. Every inch of my skin was alive with electricity so that when he reached out to caress my breast I gasped with the shock of it. Still he kept on in that rhythm, slowly driving me insane with pleasure. All of a sudden I could hear gasping and moaning, as if there was someone else in the room; then I realised it was just me. I felt like the top of my head was about to be blown clean off! I arched my back and waited for the release but it didn't come. He'd stopped dead, right before I tipped over the edge!

'Oh' I gasped, 'Oh, keep going!'

But to my horror, he withdrew completely!

'What are you doing?' I asked, hideously disappointed. Looking up, I didn't see him anywhere.

Then I felt a cool, wet finger run the length of my labia. I sucked in a breath and held it. Next, it circled my clitoris and flickered over it, lightly, like a butterfly's wings. My thighs shook uncontrollably. He slipped my left leg over his shoulder, and continued his tongue's exploration of my most private parts until I was a trembling, gasping, mess. Then he put his mouth over me and sucked, and I died and went to heaven!

While I was still reeling from the most intense orgasm I'd ever had, I felt a sharp pain in my thigh, close to my groin. The adrenaline still rushing around my body dulled the sensation somewhat, but it still hurt. Until he started sucking from my femoral artery, and a peaceful, dreamy feeling took over. I closed my eyes, and imagined that I was lying on my back in a pool, face and body warmed by the sun, water lapping the sides of my naked body.

'Christina' Eric whispered, close to my ear, 'Do you want to do this every night?'

I nodded, feeling blissfully relaxed. That sounded like the best idea I'd ever heard.

'Feed from me then', he said, stroking my hair back from my forehead. 'Oh – and by the way… You're hired'.

The End


End file.
